Hepheastus TV Karaoke Party
by Soro-su
Summary: What happens when Apollo want to throw a karaoke party live on Hepheastus T.V? Read as your favorite demigods sing your favorite songs! See if percy really can't sing.   Sorry, i'm dropping this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Karaoke short story. It takes place before Annabeth and Percy starts dating and stuff. Enjoy. A/N I some songs are from **Katie.d13.

_**Chapter 1 – Got the song….how can I make it not suck? **_

Like every other day, I sat at the Poseidon table alone. But I sat at the end of the bench so I could chat with Nico who was coming up with pranks that would get him killed, typical.

"So, I was thinking you would get Annabeth's hat and we pour pudding into it!" He told me, grinning like a maniac. I just stared at him; he seriously got a death wish.

"Dude, you know that Annabeth would murder us if we did that." I told him.

"Yeah, I know."Nico replied, still looking a little crazy. "So you're in?"

My lips slowly curved into a smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm in."

Just than a bright flash appeared, I averted my eyes, knowing it was a god and I would turn into a Percy puddle is I didn't.

I looked back and there stood Apollo, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, making half of the Aphrodite cabin faint. Chiron galloped up to Apollo was still grinning.

"Lord Apollo, pardon me but, why are you here?" Chiron asked.

"Well Chiron, I decided we should have a Karaoke party with gods and demigods!" Apollo replied happily.

I, along with everyone else, groaned, while the Apollo cabin smiled cheerfully at their father, probably happy to show off their talents, where as I, probably have none in singing what so ever.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" He said.

"I highly doubt it." Nico muttered behind me.

"The party will be in two days! At 6:00, so be ready to sing and choose your songs tonight or tomorrow but be ready!"

Chiron's tail flickered nervously. "Everyone?" he asked, clearly not wanting so sing in front of the camp.

"Nope, only the people I choose or if they want to by choice, so better be ready!"

"Um…have you told the gods?" I asked.

Apollo's smile faltered. "Um…no, but I'm sure they would be delighted! See ya!" With that he disappeared with a brilliant flash.

I looked down at my half eaten cheese burger, suddenly I lost my appetite. I heard chattering by the Aphrodite Cabin and Apollo cabin the most. They were the most ecstatic. While the rest of us…not so much.

"Alright...uh….you may be excused early from dinner so you may pick out your song…to sing….you may be dismissed."

I stood up shakily from the table and scraped all my left over food in the fire.

"To the gods," I muttered.

I turned away from the fire and walked to my cabin. I opened the door and gently closed it before hitting my head against the wall.

_I am so dead, so freaking dead, holy Poseidon. _

I flopped down on my bed, muttering something about why couldn't I clean the stables or something, anything just not singing. I heard a knock at my door and said something intelligent like _I SUCK! GO AWAY!_

The door opened. "Well, I agree with thee, I suck part. But not he GO AWAY" Nico said.

I lifted my head up from the pillow. "What do you want dead head? Don't you have a song to choose?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "There's something called impo…improhi…improtive…"

"You mean improvise." I muttered. Nico had an unextendible vocabulary.

"Yeah that. And dead head? Real original," Nico said, smirking.

"I'm screwed! I can't sing my singing will probably kill everything in a 10 yard radius!" I said, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Dude, you can't be _that_ bad. Had anybody every told you that?" Nico asked, his voice holding slight amusement.

"Well…no. But I know I suck, like really bad, I never sand in front of anybody, if fact, the only time I ever sung at all, is in the shower. And I don't even know what song to sing!"

I heard Nico sigh. "Dude, just choose a song you like, sing about camp or water or stuff. Or just a song you like."

"Song I like, I can do that." I replied lifting my head.

"Good, because now I better go and listen to my own good advice. See you." With that Nico walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I rushed towards the door and locked it. I walked to the back of the room, their laid a wooden guitar that Tyson gave to me. **(I know that Tyson never gave Percy a guitar, I just made that up, and this is after the battle of the labyrinth so Percy and Nico are buds.) **

I had no idea how to play a guitar but back home, I watch some movies and stuff about how to play the guitar and learned the chords by memory. I sat down on the bed with my guitar and started strumming to the song.

After I finished playing and sing, I decided that this was the perfect song. Now how to make myself not suck…this is going to take a while.

_**Chapter 2 – Music plus demigods equal big ratings**_

_**Apollo POV**_

Okay just tell the gods that the demigods are performing for them.

I opened the door the throne room and grew to my original size with all its awesome wonders. I can't believe Artemis said I have a big head and the ego the size of Antarctica. I should make up a haiku

Artemis is wrong

I am still so awesome

Take that Artemis

I sighed, a real work of art. All the gods were there, and everything was normal, Ares was sharpening his spear, Martha and George the snakes are arguing, Aphrodite spying on a mortal affair, and Poseidon making a vase out of ice, nothing unusual.

I cleared my throat and stood up stood in the middle of the room.

"Attention!" I shouted with a grin on my face. Every head turned my way.

"What is it Apollo?" Artemis sighed. Jeez, she got to lighten up.

"I got the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood to perform for us." I said proudly.

Ares perked up, or course he wants to see demigods embarrass themselves. Who doesn't?

"How did you do it Apollo?" Dad asked. I grinned.

"We're gods, they're humans. We are immortal, they can die." I said.

Dad (**aka Zeus)** just nodded. "And Hephaestus can show it on Hephaestus T.V! For everyone to watch! And call Hades too." I said

"Demigods are great entertainments, and cheap too." Hephaestus grumbled.

"Yes, and I agree, Hades should be able to see this too. I will invite him." Dad turned to me. "I will go now it you don't have anything else to say." I nodded still grinning.

"Oh yeah, it's tomorrow." I added.

With that everyone flashed out of the room leaving me and Hermes.

"Great idea Apollo," Hermes exclaimed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me either!" I agreed.

We popped out of the room, already anticipating the next day.

_**Nico POV**_

Okay a song, just a song. It's easy choosing a song, but singing it…a whole different matter. Well, life is certainly better than before, maybe I should sing about my life before. I mean if I get chosen but considering my luck so far….I better go choose a song.

_**Chapter 3 – 6:00 am time of the performance**_

Percy POV

I decided around midnight last night that I would have fun instead of trying to kill myself. I carried my guitar on my shoulder but griped the strap tight. I arrived at the Pavilion and I was amazing. Apollo was standing up on the stage along with Aphrodite, while Athena was looking at constructions. The pavilion was cleared out of everything and there were stands and benches and….lights…..blinding flashing lights. I gulped…this was not good. Luckily almost everyone was there and I do mean everyone. All the 12 Olympians gods were there and Persephone was with her mother making flowers appear. The hunters and Artemis were there also, they looked like they were going to bring out their bows and arrows and shoot somebody. As soon as I walked into the Pavilion, Thalia tackled me with a hug.

"Kelp head," She shouted in my ear as she hugged me. Then she looked at my guitar curiously. "You're going to volunteer?"

"Nope," I replied. "Considering my luck, I'm most likely to get picked.

"You play the guitar?" She asked smirking at the guitar on my shoulder.

I shook my head no. I whirled around just to see Tyson racing towards me.

"BROTHER!" he bellowed as he tackled me in a bear hug. I could feel my life force draining away. "I MISSED YOU BROTHER!"

I tried to get a breath and somehow managed "Tyson….I…can't….breath!" I gasped out

Tyson let go of me and took a small step back, still smiling.

"T-thanks," I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

"You have guitar I made!" He said looking at the guitar on my shoulder. I nodded

"Hooray!"He yelled I only smiled.

"Everyone take your seats!" Apollo said from the stage.

I, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Connor and Travis, Beckandorf, Silena, and Will sat at a picnic table that was one of the 6 that was arranged around the stage.

The gods sat in chairs that were probably pure gold at the side, being level with the stage, they had a perfect view.

"I welcome you to the first ever Camp Half- blood singing show!" Apollo announced. "This show will be broadcasted live on Hephaestus T.V!" I felt all my blood drain from my face.

"So…who's first?"

**3****rd**** person POV**

Hands piped up but all from the Aphrodite cabin. Aphrodite beamed with pleasure, happy that her kids were so willing to express their talents.

"All right the Aphrodite cabin! Come on up!" Apollo said, still carrying that crazy grin.

The Aphrodite literally leaped out of their seats and raced into their cabin.

"We're changing! One second," Silena announced, racing with her siblings into the cabin.

We heard rustling and yelling. Then they Aphrodite cabin came out, they were wearing different colored outfits but the similar design. The girls were wearing jackets, long shelved, shorts, and sparkly sandals. The boys were wearing a button down shirt that were opened at the top by 3 buttons, making some girls faint. They also wore worn our jeans and brand new sneakers. The girls stood on the left side of the stage while the boys stood on the right side.

Silena and Jace **(Made up) **were the only ones dressed differently from the others. Silena wore a pink dress with designer heals. Jace wore a black shirt with a broken heart on it with black jeans. His blonde hair ruffled and gelled.

The lights dimmed

{**Bold- Jace, **_Italics- Silena, __**Both-Aphrodite cabin, **_Normal –narrator}

Jace began, making girls squeal like crazy.

**I make them good girls go  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>Good girls go**

**Good girls go**

_**(Good girls go bad)**___

He walked up to center stage and turns sideways to look at Silena. Everyone was either laughing, clapping, cheering, whistling, or screaming.

**I know your type**_  
><em>_**(Your type)**__  
><em>**You're daddy's little girl**  
><strong>Just take a bite<strong>  
><em><strong>(One bite)<strong>__  
><em>**Let me shake up your world  
>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong<br>I'm gonna make you lose control  
><strong>_  
><em>**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<strong>__

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>_**(bad, bad, bad)**__  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
><em>_**(bad, bad, bad)**__  
><em>**Good girls go **__

Silena walked up to where Jace was and started singing. Everyone was cheering, she had a beautiful voice.

_I know your type  
><em>_**(Your type) **__  
>Boy, you're dangerous<br>Yeah, you're that guy  
><em>_**(That guy)**__  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <strong>

At this Silena shook her head to make her hair, making Beckendorf practically drooling. And the girls took off their jackets revealing spaghetti strap tank tops with really short shorts.**  
><strong>_  
><em>**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
>I was hanging in the corner<br>With my five best friends  
>I heard that you were trouble<br>But I couldn't resist  
><em>**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em>**I make them good girls go**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**__

Whenever the opposite started singing that group (boy or girl) started stomping their feet and clapped their hands to the beat of the drums.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance  
><em>**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**I make them good girls go bad**_  
>(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)<br>_**I make them good girls go  
>make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em>**The good girls go bad, yeah**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad  
><strong>_I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I thought that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**

Percy's POV

After they finished everyone stood up to cheer, The Aphrodite cabin never looked happier, except when there's a sale at a major fashion center mall.

Aphrodite was laughing and cheering along with the rest of the gods. The siblings on stage hugged each other and laughed. Beckandorf hugged Silena when she got down stage; they started going out after the Bronze dragon incident. Things were still a little confusing between me and Annabeth. I wish me and Annabeth were more….

_NO STOP! BAD PERCY! Annabeth is your FRIEND NOT girlfriend FRIEND! _I shook my head trying to get he thought out of my head.

"Alright, great job Aphrodite cabin! Are there any more takers or will I have to choose?" Apollo said sneakily.

I swallowed what felt like a football in my throat.

_Aw man, I am so dead!_

I guess that little prep talk I gave myself didn't work….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apollo POV**_

Okay just tell the gods that the demigods are performing for them.

I opened the door the throne room and grew to my original size with all its awesome wonders. I can't believe Artemis said I have a big head and the ego the size of Antarctica. I should make up a haiku

Artemis is wrong

I am still so awesome

Take that Artemis

I sighed, a real work of art. All the gods were there, and everything was normal, Ares was sharpening his spear, Martha and George the snakes are arguing, Aphrodite spying on a mortal affair, and Poseidon making a vase out of ice, nothing unusual.

I cleared my throat and stood up stood in the middle of the room.

"Attention!" I shouted with a grin on my face. Every head turned my way.

"What is it Apollo?" Artemis sighed. Jeez, she got to lighten up.

"I got the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood to perform for us." I said proudly.

Ares perked up, or course he wants to see demigods embarrass themselves. Who doesn't?

"How did you do it Apollo?" Dad asked. I grinned.

"We're gods, they're humans. We are immortal, they can die." I said.

Dad (**aka Zeus)** just nodded. "And Hephaestus can show it on Hephaestus T.V! For everyone to watch! And call Hades too." I said

"Demigods are great entertainments, and cheap too." Hephaestus grumbled.

"Yes, and I agree, Hades should be able to see this too. I will invite him." Dad turned to me. "I will go now it you don't have anything else to say." I nodded still grinning.

"Oh yeah, it's tomorrow." I added.

With that everyone flashed out of the room leaving me and Hermes.

"Great idea Apollo," Hermes exclaimed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me either!" I agreed.

We popped out of the room, already anticipating the next day.

_**Nico POV**_

Okay a song, just a song. It's easy choosing a song, but singing it…a whole different matter. Well, life is certainly better than before, maybe I should sing about my life before. I mean if I get chosen but considering my luck so far….I better go choose a song.

_**Chapter 3 – 6:00 am time of the performance**_

Percy POV

I decided around midnight last night that I would have fun instead of trying to kill myself. I carried my guitar on my shoulder but griped the strap tight. I arrived at the Pavilion and I was amazing. Apollo was standing up on the stage along with Aphrodite, while Athena was looking at constructions. The pavilion was cleared out of everything and there were stands and benches and….lights…..blinding flashing lights. I gulped…this was not good. Luckily almost everyone was there and I do mean everyone. All the 12 Olympians gods were there and Persephone was with her mother making flowers appear. The hunters and Artemis were there also, they looked like they were going to bring out their bows and arrows and shoot somebody. As soon as I walked into the Pavilion, Thalia tackled me with a hug.

"Kelp head," She shouted in my ear as she hugged me. Then she looked at my guitar curiously. "You're going to volunteer?"

"Nope," I replied. "Considering my luck, I'm most likely to get picked.

"You play the guitar?" She asked smirking at the guitar on my shoulder.

I shook my head no. I whirled around just to see Tyson racing towards me.

"BROTHER!" he bellowed as he tackled me in a bear hug. I could feel my life force draining away. "I MISSED YOU BROTHER!"

I tried to get a breath and somehow managed "Tyson….I…can't….breath!" I gasped out

Tyson let go of me and took a small step back, still smiling.

"T-thanks," I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

"You have guitar I made!" He said looking at the guitar on my shoulder. I nodded

"Hooray!"He yelled I only smiled.

"Everyone take your seats!" Apollo said from the stage.

I, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Connor and Travis, Beckandorf, Silena, and Will sat at a picnic table that was one of the 6 that was arranged around the stage.

The gods sat in chairs that were probably pure gold at the side, being level with the stage, they had a perfect view.

"I welcome you to the first ever Camp Half- blood singing show!" Apollo announced. "This show will be broadcasted live on Hephaestus T.V!" I felt all my blood drain from my face.

"So…who's first?"

**3****rd**** person POV**

Hands piped up but all from the Aphrodite cabin. Aphrodite beamed with pleasure, happy that her kids were so willing to express their talents.

"All right the Aphrodite cabin! Come on up!" Apollo said, still carrying that crazy grin.

The Aphrodite literally leaped out of their seats and raced into their cabin.

"We're changing! One second," Silena announced, racing with her siblings into the cabin.

We heard rustling and yelling. Then they Aphrodite cabin came out, they were wearing different colored outfits but the similar design. The girls were wearing jackets, long shelved, shorts, and sparkly sandals. The boys were wearing a button down shirt that were opened at the top by 3 buttons, making some girls faint. They also wore worn our jeans and brand new sneakers. The girls stood on the left side of the stage while the boys stood on the right side.

Silena and Jace **(Made up) **were the only ones dressed differently from the others. Silena wore a pink dress with designer heals. Jace wore a black shirt with a broken heart on it with black jeans. His blonde hair ruffled and gelled.

The lights dimmed

{**Bold- Jace, **_Italics- Silena, __**Both-Aphrodite cabin, **_Normal –narrator}

Jace began, making girls squeal like crazy.

**I make them good girls go  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>Good girls go**

**Good girls go**

_**(Good girls go bad)**_

He walked up to center stage and turns sideways to look at Silena. Everyone was either laughing, clapping, cheering, whistling, or screaming.

**I know your type**_  
><em>_**(Your type)**__  
><em>**You're daddy's little girl**  
><strong>Just take a bite<strong>  
><em><strong>(One bite)<strong>__  
><em>**Let me shake up your world  
>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong<br>I'm gonna make you lose control  
><strong>_  
><em>**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<strong>

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>_**(bad, bad, bad)**__  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
><em>_**(bad, bad, bad)**__  
><em>**Good girls go **

Silena walked up to where Jace was and started singing. Everyone was cheering, she had a beautiful voice.

_I know your type  
><em>_**(Your type) **__  
>Boy, you're dangerous<br>Yeah, you're that guy  
><em>_**(That guy)**__  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <strong>

At this Silena shook her head to make her hair, making Beckendorf practically drooling. And the girls took off their jackets revealing spaghetti strap tank tops with really short shorts.**  
><strong>_  
><em>**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
>I was hanging in the corner<br>With my five best friends  
>I heard that you were trouble<br>But I couldn't resist  
><em>**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em>**I make them good girls go**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**

Whenever the opposite started singing that group (boy or girl) started stomping their feet and clapped their hands to the beat of the drums.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance  
><em>**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**I make them good girls go bad**_  
>(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)<br>_**I make them good girls go  
>make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em>**The good girls go bad, yeah**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad  
><strong>_I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I thought that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**

Percy's POV

After they finished everyone stood up to cheer, The Aphrodite cabin never looked happier, except when there's a sale at a major fashion center mall.

Aphrodite was laughing and cheering along with the rest of the gods. The siblings on stage hugged each other and laughed. Beckandorf hugged Silena when she got down stage; they started going out after the Bronze dragon incident. Things were still a little confusing between me and Annabeth. I wish me and Annabeth were more….

_NO STOP! BAD PERCY! Annabeth is your FRIEND NOT girlfriend FRIEND! _I shook my head trying to get he thought out of my head.

"Alright, great job Aphrodite cabin! Are there any more takers or will I have to choose?" Apollo said sneakily.

I swallowed what felt like a football in my throat.

_Aw man, I am so dead!_

I guess that little prep talk I gave myself didn't work….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – I am…not that bad**_

_**(A/N I forgot to put the Karaoke player in the Aphrodite Cabin performanceso just pretend it was there.) **_

Percy POV

"Come on, don't be shy," Apollo said, still standing on the stage. "Alright than, I guess I'll have to pick. Now let's see,"

I sulked down into my seat, trying to blend in. I looked up and saw Apollo looking my way, I literally prayed to him, not to choose me. Aparrently he heard me because he was grinning while looking at me.

_Oh no_

"Percy Jackson! Get yourself up here!" Apollo shouted.

I winced, this just proved me point, my luck still hasn't changed…that much.

The spotlight landed on me so everyone could see, I swallowed again than gave a little wave. I looked over to Annabeth and saw she was trying not to laugh. Standing up, I grabbed my guitar from the table, and walked up to the stage. Apollo made a stool appear and smiled at me as if saying; _I know what song you're doing. _

I sat down on the stool and a microphone appeared in front of me, one of me, one for my guitar. I looked at my dad was giving me two big thumbs up, Athena was smirking.

I cleared my throat at leaned forward to speak in the microphone.

"Hey, I'm going to sing September by Daughtry. Can someone press the play button?" I said, surprised my voice was so strong. Apollo leaned over and pressed the button. "Oh, and I dedicate this song to everyone at Camp Half-Blood, gods, demigods, satyrs, Nymphs, and Mrs. O'Leary (**A/N did I spell that right?)**. My friends smiled giving somewhat some courage. I decided just to have fun.

I look down on my guitar and started playing.

_**Third person POV**_

Percy started playing on his guitar, some people swayed to the music, knowing the song. Than we Percy began singing, everyone was shocked…he sounded so good, the karaoke machine provided the extra instruments.

_How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave  
>And all those days we spent out by the lake<br>Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
>One by one they vanish just the same<em>

Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<p>

Everyone cheered, standing up in their seats.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>it was worth it in the end<p>

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
>So we made our way by finding what was real<br>Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
>We reach for something that's already gone, yeah<em>

Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<p>

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<p>

We knew we had to leave this camp  
>But we never knew when and we never knew how<br>We would end up here the way we are  
>Yeah, we knew we had to leave this camp<br>But we never knew when and we never knew how

Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<p>

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<p>

Everyone cheered; Percy looked up from his guitar at smiled. Poseidon was cheering so loudly, he went on the stage and hugged his son. Percy looked red from lack of air and embarrassment.

"Well done my son!" Poseidon bellowed.

"Yeah, who knew that you could sing?" Thalia laughed.

**Percy POV**

After I finished I looked up, to my surprise, everyone was cheering, really loudly. Even Athena! I heard them cheering during the song but I really was in my own world. The lyrics of the song were true, those memories will never go away, I will always remember the good times we had together and the times we went through together.

I smiled when the noise went through my brain, I saw dad cheering and yelling which made my really happy, I know it sounds cheesy but I was proud to make my dad happy. But when dad (Poseidon) went up on the stage and hugged me…well let's just say I probably would have died of embarrassment.

"Well done my son!" Dad yelled. I think he burst by ear drums.

"Yeah, who knew you could sing?" Thalia laughed.

_Well not me that's for sure _I thought.

I grabbed me guitar and walked down the stage only to be patted on the back by so many campers I stopped counting after…well I didn't really count. Tyson gave me a bear hug and told me than _I rock more than singing fishes!_

I sat down in my seat next to Annabeth who was grinning.

"You did great seaweed brain." She said. "Thought you said you couldn't sing?"

"I can't," I replied. "At least, I thought I couldn't."

Annabeth just laughed more, making blood rush up to my face.

"Well how about that? I'd say that was a perfect performance!" Apollo exclaimed, making me sulk down in my seat in embarrassment.

"Now who wants to go next?" Apollo asked, surprise when Tyson raised his hands.

"OH OH I WANNA GO!" Tyson yelled.

"Uh…alright…come on up big guy! Let's give it up for Tyson!" Apollo said, regaining his composer.

"YAY!" Tyson yelled as he ran up the stage. "I'm going to sing Peanut Butter Jelly time!"

I laughed at clapped at the same time. All the spotlights went to Tyson, while Apollo pressed his karaoke machine that has every music every made.

Tyson started doing this really funny dance making everyone laugh.

**peanut butter jelly time  
>peanut butter jelly time<br>peanut butter jelly time**

now where he at  
>where he at<br>where he at

now there he go  
>there he go<br>there he go

peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly

do the peanut butter jelly  
>peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat<br>do duh peanut buddy jelleh peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat

#chorus 1#

now

#chorus 2#

now brake it down and freeze...  
>brake it down and freeze...<br>now brake it down and freeze...  
>now brake it down and freeze...<p>

#chorus 1#

now

#chorus 2#

now tic-tac-toe-uh-huh  
>now tic-tac-toe-lets go<br>now tic-tac-toe-you got it  
>now tic-tac-toe-lets rock<p>

#chorus 1#

now

#chorus 2#

now free style free style free style yo style  
>now free style free style free style yo style<p>

#chorus 1#

you did it you did it you did yo yo uh huh whoew!

The whole camp burst into fits of laughter, Hermes was rolling on the floor with laughter while even Mr. D cracked a smile.

Tyson ran off the stage and sat again next to me.

"You did *laughter* really *takes a deep breath* good big *giggles* guy!" I managed to gasp out.

"YAY!" Tyson bellowed.

Apollo literally crawled on stage because he was laughing so hard.

"O-okay...so who wants to go next?" Apollo stuttered out.

"I'll do it." Thalia said. I just stared at her. She volunteered.

"Alright," Apollo said uncertainly.

Thalia stood up and walked over to Nico.

"Come one dead boy, you said you were going to sing the male part." Thalia said smirking Nico.

"But Thalia," Nico whined.

"Uh uh, no buts come one." Thalia argued.

"What what about the hunters?" I asked.

"I can still hang out with you guys." Thalia replied, not taking her eyes of off Nico.

"Fine," Nico muttered.

They walked up the steps; one microphone appeared in front of Thalia and another one in front to Nico who was standing off to the side.

"I'm going to sing 'Bring me to life' By Evanescence." Thalia said than she glared at Nico.

"And, I'm singing the boy parts." Nico muttered into the microphone.

"Alright," Apollo said as he pressed the play button. "Take it away."

(_Italics-Thalia, _**Bold- Nico**)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

**Wake me up**

Everyone stood up to cheer. Nico was perfect of that part.

_(Wake me up inside)  
><em>**I can't wake up  
><strong>_(Wake me up inside)  
><em>**Save me  
><strong>_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Wake me up

_(Bid my blood to run)  
><em>**I can't wake up**_  
>(Before I come undone)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Before I come undone)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life_

Frozen inside without your touch

****_Without your love, darling  
>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more**_  
>Bring me to life<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Before I come undone)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life

Everyone cheered, they were wicked. Thalia ran and hugged Nico, a friendly sisterly hug. Everyone cheered loudly, the Hunters cheered the loudest. This was the best Karaoke party I ever been to…it also the only one


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another Karaoke short story. It takes place before Annabeth and Percy starts dating and stuff. Enjoy. A/N I some songs are from **Katie.d13.

_**Chapter 1 – Got the song….how can I make it not suck? **_

Like every other day, I sat at the Poseidon table alone. But I sat at the end of the bench so I could chat with Nico who was coming up with pranks that would get him killed, typical.

"So, I was thinking you would get Annabeth's hat and we pour pudding into it!" He told me, grinning like a maniac. I just stared at him; he seriously got a death wish.

"Dude, you know that Annabeth would murder us if we did that." I told him.

"Yeah, I know."Nico replied, still looking a little crazy. "So you're in?"

My lips slowly curved into a smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm in."

Just than a bright flash appeared, I averted my eyes, knowing it was a god and I would turn into a Percy puddle is I didn't.

I looked back and there stood Apollo, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, making half of the Aphrodite cabin faint. Chiron galloped up to Apollo was still grinning.

"Lord Apollo, pardon me but, why are you here?" Chiron asked.

"Well Chiron, I decided we should have a Karaoke party with gods and demigods!" Apollo replied happily.

I, along with everyone else, groaned, while the Apollo cabin smiled cheerfully at their father, probably happy to show off their talents, where as I, probably have none in singing what so ever.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" He said.

"I highly doubt it." Nico muttered behind me.

"The party will be in two days! At 6:00, so be ready to sing and choose your songs tonight or tomorrow but be ready!"

Chiron's tail flickered nervously. "Everyone?" he asked, clearly not wanting so sing in front of the camp.

"Nope, only the people I choose or if they want to by choice, so better be ready!"

"Um…have you told the gods?" I asked.

Apollo's smile faltered. "Um…no, but I'm sure they would be delighted! See ya!" With that he disappeared with a brilliant flash.

I looked down at my half eaten cheese burger, suddenly I lost my appetite. I heard chattering by the Aphrodite Cabin and Apollo cabin the most. They were the most ecstatic. While the rest of us…not so much.

"Alright...uh….you may be excused early from dinner so you may pick out your song…to sing….you may be dismissed."

I stood up shakily from the table and scraped all my left over food in the fire.

"To the gods," I muttered.

I turned away from the fire and walked to my cabin. I opened the door and gently closed it before hitting my head against the wall.

_I am so dead, so freaking dead, holy Poseidon. _

I flopped down on my bed, muttering something about why couldn't I clean the stables or something, anything just not singing. I heard a knock at my door and said something intelligent like _I SUCK! GO AWAY!_

The door opened. "Well, I agree with thee, I suck part. But not he GO AWAY" Nico said.

I lifted my head up from the pillow. "What do you want dead head? Don't you have a song to choose?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "There's something called impo…improhi…improtive…"

"You mean improvise." I muttered. Nico had a limited vocabulary.

"Yeah that. And dead head? Real original," Nico said, smirking.

"I'm screwed! I can't sing my singing will probably kill everything in a 10 yard radius!" I said, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Dude, you can't be _that_ bad. Had anybody every told you that?" Nico asked, his voice holding slight amusement.

"Well…no. But I know I suck, like really bad, I never sand in front of anybody, if fact, the only time I ever sung at all, is in the shower. And I don't even know what song to sing!"

I heard Nico sigh. "Dude, just choose a song you like, sing about camp or water or stuff. Or just a song you like."

"Song I like, I can do that." I replied lifting my head.

"Good, because now I better go and listen to my own good advice. See you." With that Nico walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I rushed towards the door and locked it. I walked to the back of the room, their laid a wooden guitar that Tyson gave to me. **(I know that Tyson never gave Percy a guitar, I just made that up, and this is after the battle of the labyrinth so Percy and Nico are buds.) **

I had no idea how to play a guitar but back home, I watch some movies and stuff about how to play the guitar and learned the chords by memory. I sat down on the bed with my guitar and started strumming to the song.

After I finished playing and sing, I decided that this was the perfect song. Now how to make myself not suck…this is going to take a while.

_**Chapter 2 – Music plus demigods equal big ratings**_

_**Apollo POV**_

Okay just tell the gods that the demigods are performing for them.

I opened the door the throne room and grew to my original size with all its awesome wonders. I can't believe Artemis said I have a big head and the ego the size of Antarctica. I should make up a haiku

Artemis is wrong

I am still so awesome

Take that Artemis

I sighed, a real work of art. All the gods were there, and everything was normal, Ares was sharpening his spear, Martha and George the snakes are arguing, Aphrodite spying on a mortal affair, and Poseidon making a vase out of ice, nothing unusual.

I cleared my throat and stood up stood in the middle of the room.

"Attention!" I shouted with a grin on my face. Every head turned my way.

"What is it Apollo?" Artemis sighed. Jeez, she got to lighten up.

"I got the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood to perform for us." I said proudly.

Ares perked up, or course he wants to see demigods embarrass themselves. Who doesn't?

"How did you do it Apollo?" Dad asked. I grinned.

"We're gods, they're humans. We are immortal, they can die." I said.

Dad (**aka Zeus)** just nodded. "And Hephaestus can show it on Hephaestus T.V! For everyone to watch! And call Hades too." I said

"Demigods are great entertainments, and cheap too." Hephaestus grumbled.

"Yes, and I agree, Hades should be able to see this too. I will invite him." Dad turned to me. "I will go now it you don't have anything else to say." I nodded still grinning.

"Oh yeah, it's tomorrow." I added.

With that everyone flashed out of the room leaving me and Hermes.

"Great idea Apollo," Hermes exclaimed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me either!" I agreed.

We popped out of the room, already anticipating the next day.

_**Nico POV**_

Okay a song, just a song. It's easy choosing a song, but singing it…a whole different matter. Well, life is certainly better than before, maybe I should sing about my life before. I mean if I get chosen but considering my luck so far….I better go choose a song.

_**Chapter 3 – 6:00 am time of the performance**_

Percy POV

I decided around midnight last night that I would have fun instead of trying to kill myself. I carried my guitar on my shoulder but griped the strap tight. I arrived at the Pavilion and I was amazing. Apollo was standing up on the stage along with Aphrodite, while Athena was looking at constructions. The pavilion was cleared out of everything and there were stands and benches and….lights…..blinding flashing lights. I gulped…this was not good. Luckily almost everyone was there and I do mean everyone. All the 12 Olympians gods were there and Persephone was with her mother making flowers appear. The hunters and Artemis were there also, they looked like they were going to bring out their bows and arrows and shoot somebody. As soon as I walked into the Pavilion, Thalia tackled me with a hug.

"Kelp head," She shouted in my ear as she hugged me. Then she looked at my guitar curiously. "You're going to volunteer?"

"Nope," I replied. "Considering my luck, I'm most likely to get picked.

"You play the guitar?" She asked smirking at the guitar on my shoulder.

I shook my head no. I whirled around just to see Tyson racing towards me.

"BROTHER!" he bellowed as he tackled me in a bear hug. I could feel my life force draining away. "I MISSED YOU BROTHER!"

I tried to get a breath and somehow managed "Tyson….I…can't….breath!" I gasped out

Tyson let go of me and took a small step back, still smiling.

"T-thanks," I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

"You have guitar I made!" He said looking at the guitar on my shoulder. I nodded

"Hooray!"He yelled I only smiled.

"Everyone take your seats!" Apollo said from the stage.

I, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Connor and Travis, Beckandorf, Silena, and Will sat at a picnic table that was one of the 6 that was arranged around the stage.

The gods sat in chairs that were probably pure gold at the side, being level with the stage, they had a perfect view.

"I welcome you to the first ever Camp Half- blood singing show!" Apollo announced. "This show will be broadcasted live on Hephaestus T.V!" I felt all my blood drain from my face.

"So…who's first?"

**3****rd**** person POV**

Hands piped up but all from the Aphrodite cabin. Aphrodite beamed with pleasure, happy that her kids were so willing to express their talents.

"All right the Aphrodite cabin! Come on up!" Apollo said, still carrying that crazy grin.

The Aphrodite literally leaped out of their seats and raced into their cabin.

"We're changing! One second," Silena announced, racing with her siblings into the cabin.

We heard rustling and yelling. Then they Aphrodite cabin came out, they were wearing different colored outfits but the similar design. The girls were wearing jackets, long shelved, shorts, and sparkly sandals. The boys were wearing a button down shirt that were opened at the top by 3 buttons, making some girls faint. They also wore worn our jeans and brand new sneakers. The girls stood on the left side of the stage while the boys stood on the right side.

Silena and Josh **(Made up) **were the only ones dressed differently from the others. Silena wore a pink dress with designer heals. Josh wore a black shirt with a broken heart on it with black jeans. His blonde hair ruffled and gelled.

The lights dimmed

{**Bold- Jace, **_Italics- Silena, __**Both-Aphrodite cabin, **_Normal –narrator}

Jace began, making girls squeal like crazy.

**I make them good girls go  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>Good girls go**

**Good girls go**

_**(Good girls go bad)**___

He walked up to center stage and turns sideways to look at Silena. Everyone was either laughing, clapping, cheering, whistling, or screaming.

**I know your type**_  
><em>_**(Your type)**__  
><em>**You're daddy's little girl**  
><strong>Just take a bite<strong>  
><em><strong>(One bite)<strong>__  
><em>**Let me shake up your world  
>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong<br>I'm gonna make you lose control  
><strong>_  
><em>**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<strong>__

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>_**(bad, bad, bad)**__  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
><em>_**(bad, bad, bad)**__  
><em>**Good girls go **__

Silena walked up to where Jace was and started singing. Everyone was cheering, she had a beautiful voice.

_I know your type  
><em>_**(Your type) **__  
>Boy, you're dangerous<br>Yeah, you're that guy  
><em>_**(That guy)**__  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <strong>

At this Silena shook her head to make her hair, making Beckendorf practically drooling. And the girls took off their jackets revealing spaghetti strap tank tops with really short shorts.**  
><strong>_  
><em>**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
>I was hanging in the corner<br>With my five best friends  
>I heard that you were trouble<br>But I couldn't resist  
><em>**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em>**I make them good girls go**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**__

Whenever the opposite started singing that group (boy or girl) started stomping their feet and clapped their hands to the beat of the drums.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance  
><em>**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
>And he got away with the girls in the back<br>Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**I make them good girls go bad**_  
>(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)<br>_**I make them good girls go  
>make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em>**The good girls go bad, yeah**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad  
><strong>_I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I thought that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go**_  
><em>**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**_  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>_**Good girls go bad**

Percy's POV

After they finished everyone stood up to cheer, The Aphrodite cabin never looked happier, except when there's a sale at a major fashion center mall.

Aphrodite was laughing and cheering along with the rest of the gods. The siblings on stage hugged each other and laughed. Beckandorf hugged Silena when she got down stage; they started going out after the Bronze dragon incident. Things were still a little confusing between me and Annabeth. I wish me and Annabeth were more….

_NO STOP! BAD PERCY! Annabeth is your FRIEND NOT girlfriend FRIEND! _I shook my head trying to get he thought out of my head.

"Alright, great job Aphrodite cabin! Are there any more takers or will I have to choose?" Apollo said sneakily.

I swallowed what felt like a football in my throat.

_Aw man, I am so dead!_

I guess that little prep talk I gave myself didn't work….

_**Chapter 3 – I am…not that bad**_

_**(A/N I forgot to put the Karaoke player in the Aphrodite Cabin performanceso just pretend it was there.) **_

Percy POV

"Come on, don't be shy," Apollo said, still standing on the stage. "Alright than, I guess I'll have to pick. Now let's see,"

I sulked down into my seat, trying to blend in. I looked up and saw Apollo looking my way, I literally prayed to him, not to choose me. Aparrently he heard me because he was grinning while looking at me.

_Oh no_

"Percy Jackson! Get yourself up here!" Apollo shouted.

I winced, this just proved me point, my luck still hasn't changed…that much.

The spotlight landed on me so everyone could see, I swallowed again than gave a little wave. I looked over to Annabeth and saw she was trying not to laugh. Standing up, I grabbed my guitar from the table, and walked up to the stage. Apollo made a stool appear and smiled at me as if saying; _I know what song you're doing. _

I sat down on the stool and a microphone appeared in front of me, one of me, one for my guitar. I looked at my dad was giving me two big thumbs up, Athena was smirking.

I cleared my throat at leaned forward to speak in the microphone.

"Hey, I'm going to sing September by Daughtry. Can someone press the play button?" I said, surprised my voice was so strong. Apollo leaned over and pressed the button. "Oh, and I dedicate this song to everyone at Camp Half-Blood, gods, demigods, satyrs, Nymphs, and Mrs. O'Leary (**A/N did I spell that right?)**. My friends smiled giving somewhat some courage. I decided just to have fun.

I look down on my guitar and started playing.

_**Third person POV**_

Percy started playing on his guitar, some people swayed to the music, knowing the song. Than we Percy began singing, everyone was shocked…he sounded so good, the karaoke machine provided the extra instruments.

_How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave  
>And all those days we spent out by the lake<br>Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
>One by one they vanish just the same<em>

_Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<em>

Everyone cheered, standing up in their seats.__

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>it was worth it in the end<em>

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
>So we made our way by finding what was real<br>Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
>We reach for something that's already gone, yeah<em>

_Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<em>

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<em>

_We knew we had to leave this camp  
>But we never knew when and we never knew how<br>We would end up here the way we are  
>Yeah, we knew we had to leave this camp<br>But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<em>

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<em>

Everyone cheered; Percy looked up from his guitar at smiled. Poseidon was cheering so loudly, he went on the stage and hugged his son. Percy looked red from lack of air and embarrassment.

"Well done my son!" Poseidon bellowed.

"Yeah, who knew that you could sing?" Thalia laughed.

**Percy POV**

After I finished I looked up, to my surprise, everyone was cheering, really loudly. Even Athena! I heard them cheering during the song but I really was in my own world. The lyrics of the song were true, those memories will never go away, I will always remember the good times we had together and the times we went through together.

I smiled when the noise went through my brain, I saw dad cheering and yelling which made my really happy, I know it sounds cheesy but I was proud to make my dad happy. But when dad (Poseidon) went up on the stage and hugged me…well let's just say I probably would have died of embarrassment.

"Well done my son!" Dad yelled. I think he burst by ear drums.

"Yeah, who knew you could sing?" Thalia laughed.

_Well not me that's for sure _I thought.

I grabbed me guitar and walked down the stage only to be patted on the back by so many campers I stopped counting after…well I didn't really count. Tyson gave me a bear hug and told me than _I rock more than singing fishes!_

I sat down in my seat next to Annabeth who was grinning.

"You did great seaweed brain." She said. "Thought you said you couldn't sing?"

"I can't," I replied. "At least, I thought I couldn't."

Annabeth just laughed more, making blood rush up to my face.

"Well how about that? I'd say that was a perfect performance!" Apollo exclaimed, making me sulk down in my seat in embarrassment.

"Now who wants to go next?" Apollo asked, surprise when Tyson raised his hands.

"OH OH I WANNA GO!" Tyson yelled.

"Uh…alright…come on up big guy! Let's give it up for Tyson!" Apollo said, regaining his composer.

"YAY!" Tyson yelled as he ran up the stage. "I'm going to sing Peanut Butter Jelly time!"

I laughed at clapped at the same time. All the spotlights went to Tyson, while Apollo pressed his karaoke machine that has every music every made.

Tyson started doing this really funny dance making everyone laugh.

**peanut butter jelly time  
>peanut butter jelly time<br>peanut butter jelly time**

**now where he at  
>where he at<br>where he at**

**now there he go  
>there he go<br>there he go**

**peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly**

**do the peanut butter jelly  
>peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat<br>do duh peanut buddy jelleh peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat**

**#chorus 1#**

**now**

**#chorus 2#**

**now brake it down and freeze...  
>brake it down and freeze...<br>now brake it down and freeze...  
>now brake it down and freeze...<strong>

**#chorus 1#**

**now**

**#chorus 2#**

**now tic-tac-toe-uh-huh  
>now tic-tac-toe-lets go<br>now tic-tac-toe-you got it  
>now tic-tac-toe-lets rock<strong>

**#chorus 1#**

**now**

**#chorus 2#**

**now free style free style free style yo style  
>now free style free style free style yo style<strong>

**#chorus 1#**

**you did it you did it you did yo yo uh huh whoew!**

The whole camp burst into fits of laughter, Hermes was rolling on the floor with laughter while even Mr. D cracked a smile.

Tyson ran off the stage and sat again next to me.

"You did *laughter* really *takes a deep breath* good big *giggles* guy!" I managed to gasp out.

"YAY!" Tyson bellowed.

Apollo literally crawled on stage because he was laughing so hard.

"O-okay...so who wants to go next?" Apollo stuttered out.

"I'll do it." Thalia said. I just stared at her. She volunteered.

"Alright," Apollo said uncertainly.

Thalia stood up and walked over to Nico.

"Come one dead boy, you said you were going to sing the male part." Thalia said smirking Nico.

"But Thalia," Nico whined.

"Uh uh, no buts come one." Thalia argued.

"What what about the hunters?" I asked.

"I can still hang out with you guys." Thalia replied, not taking her eyes of off Nico.

"Fine," Nico muttered.

They walked up the steps; one microphone appeared in front of Thalia and another one in front to Nico who was standing off to the side.

"I'm going to sing 'Bring me to life' By Evanescence." Thalia said than she glared at Nico.

"And, I'm singing the boy parts." Nico muttered into the microphone.

"Alright," Apollo said as he pressed the play button. "Take it away."

(_Italics-Thalia, _**Bold- Nico**)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

**Wake me up**

Everyone stood up to cheer. Nico was perfect of that part.

_(Wake me up inside)  
><em>**I can't wake up  
><strong>_(Wake me up inside)  
><em>**Save me  
><strong>_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_****

**Wake me up**_  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Before I come undone)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Before I come undone)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_**  
><strong>_Without your love, darling  
>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more**_  
>Bring me to life<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<em>

**Wake me up**_  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>_**I can't wake up**_  
>(Before I come undone)<br>_**Save me**_  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

_I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life_

Everyone cheered, they were wicked. Thalia ran and hugged Nico, a friendly sisterly hug. Everyone cheered loudly, the Hunters cheered the loudest. This was the best Karaoke party I ever been to…it also the only one

**Chapter 4 – I'll make a man out of u**

"Alright Thalia and Nico," Apollo cheered on stage. "What a wicked performance!"

"So who's go…" He was cut off by Clarisse.

"We are," She yelled, followed by the loud cheering of the Ares cabin.

_Oh this is gonna be good! _I thought.

I looked over to where Ares was, he was frowning, probably thinking Clarisse was singing one of those pop songs about love and how she will never find the right one.

The Ares cabin went up the stage and everyone except Clarisse stood in a single file line horizontally.

Clarisse grabbed the microphone. "We're singing 'I'll make a man out of you' By Mulan, and no laughing at me or you'll be missing a head. Enjoy."

The lights turned off, turning the stage into a blackout. Then a single very bright spotlight appeared on Clarisse.

{**Bold- Clarisse. Both**_** – Ares cabin. Normal **_– narration, _Itallics- Random Ares kid_.}

**Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters**

(Everyone laughed so hard when the rest of the Ares cabin had some kids dressed with bows and ribbons. Some were even wearing dresses; I seriously almost died from laughing. **  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<strong>

**Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man<br>out of you**

_I'm never gonna catch  
>my breath<br>_

_Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<br>_

_Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<br>_

_This guy's got 'em  
>scared to death<br>_

_Hope he doesn't see  
>right through me<br>_

_Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to swim<em>****

_**(Be a man)**_**  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
><strong>_**(Be a man)**_**  
>With all the force<br>of a great typhoon  
><strong>_**(Be a man)**_**  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon**

**Time is racing toward us  
>till the Huns arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>You're unsuited for  
>the rage of war<br>So pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make a man  
>out of you?<strong>

(Now the Ares kids that were wearing bows and dresses and ribbons ripped them off, reveling black t-shirts and pants with combat boots. Alone they looked like they always do but together, as much as I hate to admit this, they looked pretty kick ass.)

_**(Be a man)**_**  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
><strong>_**(Be a man)**_**  
>With all the force<br>of a great typhoon  
><strong>_**(Be a man)**_**  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon**

_**(Be a man)**_**  
>We must be swift as<br>the Coursing river  
><strong>_**(Be a man)**_**  
>With all the force<br>of a great typhoon  
><strong>_**(Be a man)**_**  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon**

Everyone clapped that was one of the coolest, and funniest things I ever seen, Ares who winced when all the lights came on and his kids were wearing dresses, seemed proud now that he could brag about his kids able to sing, though I doubt even he thought they would suck. It was a huge surprise for the rest of us too, including the Ares cabin, which looked a little surprise when everyone clapped for them.

Clarisse just looked plain smug at her siblings as if saying "See! I told we weren't going to suck that badly!"

They all grinned and got of stage.

"Now that was a pleasant and unexpected surprise!" Apollo exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at the joke but Ares and his kids just kept smiling, their stupid limited brains incapable of detecting the insult. Hence the unexpected part, meaning he thought they were going to suck.

"Alright so my kids are going to sing now boys than girls, seems they got a competition going on. Let's give it up for the Apollo cabin boys who are singing 'Somebody to love By Justin Bieber'!"

Most of the girls cheered like it were the end of the world. While Annabeth just sat there with a disgusted look on her face.

_I second that motion! _I thought.

All the lights dimmed than the music turned on and slowly they lights gave everyone Apollo boy a spotlight.

**(A/N every paragraph is a different Apollo boy. **Normal is narration, _**Both is Apollo boys.**_)

**Ohh! Ohh! (Everyboy)**

**For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin<br>It's time to sink or swim  
>Watch him play for ya<strong>

**For you I'd be (Whoah)  
>Runnin a thousand miles<br>Just get you where you are  
>Step to the beat of my heart.<strong>

**I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I admit I<br>Rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine<strong>

**I know that I won't be the first one  
>Given you all this attention<br>But baby listen**

**I just need somebody to love (**Every girl screamed, probably shattering my ear drums.)**  
>I-I don't need too much<strong>

**Just need somebody to love.  
>(Somebody to love)<br>I don't need nothing else  
>I promise girl, I swear.<br>I just need somebody to love.**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody.<strong>

**Everyday I bring the sun around  
>I sweep away the clouds.<br>Smile for me (Smile for me)  
>I would take<br>Every second, every single time  
>Spend it like my last dime.<br>Step to the beat of my heart.**

**I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I admit I<br>Rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine<strong>

**I know I won't be the first one  
>Given you all this attention<br>But baby listen**

**I just need somebody to love (**_**Ohh, no no no no**_**)  
>I-I don't need too much<br>Just need somebody to love.  
>(<strong>_**Somebody to love**_**)**

**I don't need nothing else  
>I promise girl, I swear.<br>I just need somebody to love.**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
>(<strong>_**Somebody to love**_**)  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody<br>I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
><strong>

**And you can have it all  
>Anything you want I can bring<br>Give you the finer things, yeah  
>But what I really want<strong>

**I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
>Somebody to love<strong>_**. (Ohh Whoa)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Find me somebody to love (Ohh)**_****

**I need somebody to love **_**(Yeah)**_**  
>I-I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love.  
>Somebody to love.I don't need<strong>

**nothing else,I promise girl I swear,I just need somebody to love.**

**I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<strong>

_**(Somebody to love)**_**  
>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<br>I need somebody **_**(I swear I need somebody to love)  
><strong>_**  
>I-I need somebody.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh... etc**

**Is she out there  
>Is she out there<br>(repeat)**

**I just need somebody to love.**

Every single girl except of the hunters, some goddesses and Annabeth, screamed. Cheering so loudly, I bet we knock Kronos/Luke of his ship. If that's the case, cheer on!

I just clapped, out of well, friendship, and my fatal weakness, loyalty.

"You can love us!" Shouted a random girl, now I know why JB has so many giant bodyguards.

"NO!" Will Solace shouted. While the rest of the Apollo cabin ran downstage before more girls screamed.

Apollo walked on stage smiling like an idiot and laughing like a maniac. "Alright not My Apollo girls, will rock the stage! They will be singing 'Hit the lights By Selena Gomez!"

The girls ran onstage and stood in this zigzag pattern that looked really awesome from where I was sitting. The lights created a dusty dreamy background.

(Every paragraph is a new random Apollo girl, _**Both – every Apollo girl, **_Regular- narration.)

_It's the boy who never told I like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

___It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you do before you die_

_It's the city you love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly_

___**Hit the lights**___

Everyone cheered EVERYONE! It was an awesome song!

_**Let the music move you**___

_**Lose yourself tonight**___

_**Come alive**___

_**Let the moment take you**___

_**Lose control tonight**__**  
><strong>_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**___

_**Lose yourself tonight**___

_**Come alive**_

_**Let the moment take you**___

_**Lose control tonight**__**  
><strong>_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you try to get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

_It's the past that you're dying to change__  
><em>

_It's all the money that you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never came true_

_Cause you're too damn scared to try__  
><em>

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**___

_**Come alive**_

_**Let the moment take you**___

_**Lose control tonight**__**  
><strong>_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**___

_**Lose yourself tonight**___

_**Come alive**___

_**Let the moment take you**_

_**Lose control tonight**__**  
><strong>_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gonna make it escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_**Hit the lights**___

_**Let the music move you**___

_**Lose yourself tonight**__**  
><strong>_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_

_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We could dance forever__  
><em>

_**Hit the lights**___

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**___

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gonna make it escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_**Hit the lights**___

_**Let the music move you**___

_**Lose yourself tonight**_

_(__**And this the better link to watch the youtube video **__**.com/watch?v=to0FK6U6sPo**__** enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Review! Thanks for reading.**

"Alright who's…" But Apollo was cut off by Connor.

"Me and my bro would like to perform!" He yelled.

"I and my bro," Annabeth corrected, Athena looked at her daughter in pride while I was wishing she didn't say that, but she was my wise girl.

"Whateva," Connor replied, rolling his eyes.

"Uh…okay come on up." Apollo said, glancing at Hermes who raised an eyebrow.

Travis and Connor ran up stage, they were cool, I guess. But this was going to be scarring, I knew it.

"Okay, so we Stolls are going to sing…" Connor trailed off.

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT BY LMFAO!" Travis yelled, everyone's mouths dropped open, mine included.

"Hit it Apollo!" Connor yelled, I buried my head into my hands.

_Oh no _I thought.

The music starts playing.

(**Bold-Connor, **_Italic-Travis**, Both- Both Stolls,**_ Normal-narration)

They started clapping.

**_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's real fool with the big afro<br>They like bruce lee rock at the club_******

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body  
><strong>_I work out_**  
>Girl look at that body<strong>

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body  
><strong>_I work out_****

**_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me(<em>**The Stolls started taking off their shirts, making the Aphrodite cabin scream,)**_  
>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<br>_(**They pointed to themselves.)**  
><strong>_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Everyone laughs, not just because it was funny, but because they sounded exactly like LMFAO****

**When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>****  
><strong>_No shoes (_They kick off their shoes)_, no shirt, and I still get service_****

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body **

_I work out_**  
>Girl look at that body<strong>

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**_  
>I work out<br>_**  
>When I walk in the spot, this is what I see<br>Everybody stops and they staring at me  
>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<strong>

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

By this time, everyone was clapping and cheering, unfortunately me included.****

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...**

**Girl look at that body **

**Girl look at that body **

**Girl look at that body  
><strong>_I work out_**  
>Girl look at that body<strong>

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body  
><strong>_I work out_

Every one cheered, the Stolls hugged each other, and put on their shirts and shoes, and ran downstage.

"Alright, that wasn't _that _scarring was it?" Apollo asked, no one answered. Some girls suddenly found inters in their shoes.

"So…who's next?"

Not to my surprise Nico's hand popped up. He told me he was singing, and me and some other guys promised to back him up on the song, he wasn't half bad really.

"Nico? As in Hades' kid?" Apollo asked, his brows crunched up in confusion.

"Yes, he's my song," Hades answered. "Got a problem Apollo?"

"N-no Uncle Hades, Give it up for Nico!" With that, he scrambled of stage.

Nico walked up stage, wearing his usually black shirt and black jeans.

"I need Percy, the Stolls, Beckandorf, Will, and Malcom up here." Nico said, looking bored.

Sighing I got up and walked on stage, I was wearing my CHB shirt with black jeans.

I looked at Beckandorf, pleading him to knock Nico out so I wouldn't have to do this, but he mouthed back, "Sorry, skeletons are creepy."

"We're singing Blackout, by Breathe Carolina." Nico said into the microphone. "Now can you, like make a blackout for a minute then make it like…a spot light on each one of us separately?"

Apollo nodded and made it blackout. I sighed and took of my shirt.

_Why, _I thought. _Why do we have to take off our shirts? _Apparently Nico had an image he wanted to follow.

The light turned on and everyone gasped, screamed, or just fainted. I knew why Nico choose us, fighting and creating machinery or in Malcolm's case just plain running around, can get you a six pack easily.

**_Third point of view aka no one's point of view_**

The lights turned back on, spotlights. The sight was…amazing. All the boys were shirtless, all of them had six packs, the boys who had girlfriends, were smiling nervously at their girlfriends who were literally drooling (**disgusting) **

The music started

(**Bold-Nico, _Both-Both, _**_Italics-only boys, _Normal- narration)

**Caught up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<strong>

**And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me**

**I'm only getting started  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><em>This time I've got nothing to waste<em>  
>Let's go a little harder<br>_I'm on fire_  
>I won't blackout<br>**_I'm on my way_**  
>I'm only getting started<strong>

**And I can't see your face  
>Cigarette the wrong way<br>Inhale to the top of my lungs  
>I'll be dying for this<strong>

**And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me**

**(**Hades looked like a proud dad)****

**I'm only getting started  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><em>This time I've got nothing to waste<em>  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
><em>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way_  
>I'm only getting started<strong>

**I'm on fire  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><em>I'm on my way<em>  
>I'm only getting started<strong>

**I'm on fire  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
>I'm on my way<strong>

**I'm only getting started**

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so_  
><em>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

(Everyone was cheering; the boys were doing some very cool moves)

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>**  
>I'm only getting started<br>_I won't blackout_  
><strong>_This time I've got nothing to waste_**  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><strong>_I'm on my way_**  
>I'm only getting started<strong>

**_I won't blackout_  
><strong>_This time I've got nothing to waste_**  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><strong>_I'm on my way_**  
>I'm only getting started<strong>

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so_**  
><strong>_Going and going and going and going and go_****

**I'm only getting started**

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>****

**I'm only getting started**

**_Percy's POV_**

I was breathing hard by the time the song ended, we had to do some flips and complicated moves. I was sweating like crazy; my hair was matted down on my forehead. I looked over at the others; they were in the same position as me, breathing hard, chests heaving, hair wet and matted down. Nico was jumping up and down the entire time, singing and dancing.

He was good; I had to give him that.

Everyone cheered, mostly the girls, they shrieked. I gave a little chuckled, and picked up my shirt but didn't bother to put it on, now it was like a hundred degrees to me. I walked towards Nico and clapped him on the shoulder, he smiled at me gratefully. We made our way down the stage, me in the lead. I could literally feel everyone's gazes upon us like we were male models…a horrifying thought.

I sat down in a huff next to Annabeth, willing some water from the lake to form into a cup. I made the cup pour on me, it was very refreshing. I made some water bubbles and splashed them on the others that were dancing with me, and they looked at me gratefully.

I looked at Annabeth to see her staring at me, but lower then my eyes. "Uh…Annabeth?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Never mind." And with that I turned back to the stage."


End file.
